Specimens
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Hulk is being held by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, their goal? DNA sampling. WARNING Rated M for hardcore smut. Things will be getting more heated as more chs are added.


**Author's note: **Always wanted to post something really smutty, something that was on the borderline of sick and filthy. And so I came up with this. Following chapters will be under 2000s word cuz no one likes a long read. Enjoy and please R&R!  
><strong>Horrorbaraz<br>**

Within all cities there lies a place of great beauty, a distraction from tall soulless buildings and the demanding traffic. And in this case the distraction was right in the heart of the city, central park. However on this day the park was uprooted, evergreens laid in ruined and the gentle new sprung flowers were stomp and tramped upon.  
>It was nothing more but a scene of a great battle, a battle against the incredible Hulk, who once again rampaged throughout New York City. The Avengers did what they could to keep hold of the green monster but could barely keep up. And so when S.H.I.E.D agents approached the clearing, they took Hulk.<p>

The beast awoke alone while suspended a few feet in the air in a room that looked like a small lab with monitors and other things of that sort. Meanwhile the room right next door was filled with computers, an array of scientists and a rather large one-sided mirror. Soon the green monster took notice (and great annoyance) to the metal clippings around his wrist, forearms, legs and inner thighs, he was unable to move around and the restriction only fuelled his anger.  
>The yelling and roaring had begun and of course his struggle to get free and yet the head of S.H.I.E.D, Nick Fury, wasn't going to allow the Hulk to endanger anymore people. If this is what it takes to keep the public safe then what choice did the man have? And of course if this all meant that he was able to extract a good amount of 'sample' (DNA or otherwise) what could be the harm?<p>

The green monster continued to tussle and struggle but all he did was work out his lungs.

"Alright let's get the extraction going; I want this thing over and done with" The one eye man barked his orders while S.H.I.E.D scientists started to play around with their computers.  
>Looking through the one-sided mirror, Nick Fury began to rub his chin while the Hulk grew more and more frustrated. Soon enough an opening emerged on the ceiling of the room as a robotic arm with a glass lube appeared. And another robotic arm, this time hidden from Hulks view, emerged behind him.<p>

"Let's see how he likes this…" Nick mumbled under his breath.

One of the mechanical arms clutch onto the thin layer of clothing that bounded the green beast and removed it with haste. Hulk just let out a rather loud shout while turning his head.

"I wonder…If Bruce has any kind of awareness deep within the Hulk…" Again Nick talked to himself, the other people in the room just glanced at him. "Only agents dealing with the extraction can stay" Nick turned away from the glass mirror and faced his soldiers. "You're all dismissed"

"But sir, if he was to break free-"

"Solider! Do not question my orders. The Hulk may be a monster but we owe Bruce some kind of respect"

"….Yes sir"

And with that, Nick Fury was left alone with only a handful of scientists (a few who blushed deeply to the sight of Hulks massive size). As the robotic arm holding on to the glass tube moved closer to the green monster, a motorized air vent released a light gas into the room.

"The aphrodisiac gases are being deployed. Within 10 minutes we will have a…uh, aroused patient"

Nick Fury and the other agents went silent as they all watched the Hulk struggled for breath. His eyes started to grow heavy and of course the erection that form. Nick Fury watched without blinking while everyone else felt their own erections growing at the sight of Hulks.

"Alright, once the gas clears and he clams down we can sta-"

The sound of the lab door opening prevent the war hero from finishing. His face quickly twisted into anger as he turned his attention to the intruder. "I ordered this room to be closed!"

"…I ain't one of your soldiers Fury…"

Standing at the doorway was Wolverine of the X-men. With a lit cigarette pressed between his lips he entered the room with a rather cocky smirk. "So I heard you have a friend of mine…" The Canadian mutant crossed his arms while approaching The one eyed man .

"Continue" Nick gave his order regardless of the fast responds pulled by The Avengers.

And yet when one of the lab coats turned away from the tense scene and to the computers, Wolverine summoned his metal claws and severed the others arm. "I don't think so…" The mutant let out, "You little experiment is over…"  
><strong><br>To be continued…**


End file.
